An aircraft tire monitoring system is disclosed in U.S. patent application publication 2008/0055060 A1. A sensor senses an operating parameter of the tire (such as pressure or temperature), and a signal related to the sensed parameter is transmitted to a reader located on or in an aircraft fuselage. The reader may also transmit some or all of the information to another device, such as a display.